


Don't Think About the Future

by safarialuna



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Turns Back Into a Very Naked Human, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Balinor Lives (Merlin), Banter, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Brave (2012) References, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate & Destiny, First Time Bottoming, Idiots Who Will Be in Love, Kinkalot, Kinkalot bingo fill, M/M, Merlin Fights a Losing Battle, Porn With Plot, Prophecy, Sex Magic, Top Merlin (Merlin), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: Merlin sighed loudly—enough to silence the crowd—and stood up. “Guards, seize Arthur Pendragon.”“Is that necessary?” Balinor inquired dryly.Merlin ignored him. He tossed up a druidic rune stone he'd made for this particular arsehole.As said numpty sprinted past the stage, the stone exploded and shrouded him in purple smoke.Arthur disappeared. What remained was a bear blinking at his own nose.
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862053
Comments: 30
Kudos: 173
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Don't Think About the Future

**Author's Note:**

> "Enemies" Kinkalot Bingo Fill

White petals from the nearby apple trees rested atop Merlin’s hair. The stage sank into the soupy mud with his mother on the right and his father on the left. The crown felt like a leaden weight on his head; he wanted to toss it at the latest archery contestant, who was complaining about the sun being too bright and affecting his otherwise perfect aim.

“All of them are hopeless,” Merlin said. “None of them are fit to rule.”

Not turning away from the next challenger in the competition, the King sighed. “It’s not over yet. What about that one? He's...tall."

“He almost hit one of the judges.” Merlin pointed to the offender in question as jeers from the stands garbled the air.

At his father’s blank face he hissed, “He was standing right next to her!”

“It’s only the first round, Merlin.” 

The day stretched on. Merlin held a ball of fire in his hands, glaring at the still-empty target. His mother smiled at the last contestant. "I believe he’s the young prince from the neighbouring kingdom, isn't he? Balinor, is this not a chance to further peaceful relations and prevent the war?"

Balinor cleared his throat and squinted at the brown wig. It was on backwards. "Is he trying to conceal his identity?"

Merlin groaned. “Who told him? You promised not to tell him.” 

A man with a crackled jerkin drew his bow. 

Bullseye. 

"Don't we have a winner?” Balinor whispered. “Only he completed the task.” He added hastily, "According to the rules we agreed upon."

Merlin had hoped the target would be so far away no one would hit it. Though he been forbidden from _tampering_ , he was unable to control the black clouds that now gathered above the field. 

Hunith laughed. “We'll see.” She turned to Merlin. “Be nice.”

Merlin sighed loudly—enough to silence the crowd—and stood up. “Guards, seize Arthur Pendragon.”

“Is that necessary?” Balinor inquired dryly. 

Merlin ignored him. He tossed up a druidic rune stone he'd made for this particular arsehole. 

As said numpty sprinted past the stage, the stone exploded and shrouded him in purple smoke. 

Arthur disappeared. What remained was a bear blinking at his own nose.

His father dragged a weathered hand over his face as screams filled the air. “ _We_ did say every eligible male was welcome.”

“Not the man prophesied to destroy our kingdom!” Merlin jumped off the stage. Mud splattered all over his trousers as he strode into the tall grass. “I have you now, Arthur Pendragon!”

Merlin rested his hands on his hips, his sapphire cloak whipping in the wind. The golden bear rested his paws in his furry lap, head cocked in question.

“If you can’t seize him, I’ll do it myself,” he said to the frightened guards. “After all, I cannot marry a bear.”

*

"I hate you less when you can't speak."

The bear scratched his claws on the ground. Merlin winced as the grating noise bounced off the dungeon walls.

Merlin unlocked the cell with a wave of his hand. “Leave and never come back. The spell will wear off soon."

The bear stood, towering over Merlin. He took one step and a naked Arthur appeared through the smoke.

"Where are my clothes?” Arthur swivelled his head around this way and that like a demented owl. “My jacket?

"In shreds.”

“Are we alone?”

“Yes, but—”

Arthur rushed up to Merlin. Nose to nose. Merlin soaked up the sparks in his eyes—

Until Arthur kissed him on the mouth. He made quick work of the strings on Merlin's neck and ripped off his cloak.

"You absolute clotpole," Merlin cried and furiously wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Do you have no respect? Have you any idea how precious a druid’s cloak is?”

“No. But, thanks,” Arthur said, smiling. He licked his lips and fastened the ties around his neck. "My dog needs a blanket."

“I’ll kill you,” Merlin roared. 

“I’ll come back later.”

“I’ll—” 

Arthur was already running away, yet again, his arse flashing into view under the cloak as he sped down the dark corridor. 

Merlin snorted and flicked a finger in the air. Arthur's face smashed against the damp stone wall. 

“Give me back my cloak or I’ll turn you into a bear again. You’ll pick turnips with your little claws in the outlying farms. I’ll have it royally decreed.”

“Sounds unpleasant,” Arthur said.

“Why are you here? You don’t want to marry me. Your brother Kay is an absolute menace, and he and your father will destroy us all.”

“Exactly,” Arthur urged. “I’ve been enduring their idiocy my entire life. I cannot let them win. Help me stop this war.”

“You know I can’t. I can’t trust you.”

“Fuck me.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you mean…‘Fuck _you?_ ’”

Arthur shook his head. “If you feel nothing from it, I'll surrender. You can turn me into a bear and put a collar around my neck. I don’t care. As long as I’m by your side and not in that hellhole.”

Merlin stared. He blinked. He took a step back. “I don’t want you anywhere near me.”

Arthur shrugged awkwardly, face still magically stuck against the wall. He dragged his fingers along the fabric of Merlin’s cloak. “I could leave if you let me go…”

“Do you really have an erection right now?”

“I do,” Arthur said as if Merlin were a particularly slow turtle, “because I’m attracted to you—even if you think I’m supposed to hate you. I’ve seen your power. We can work together, Merlin.”

Merlin released the magic holding Arthur. He marched towards the entrance. He had to go. He'd pull a weed or something.

Anything was more productive than this.

His path was obstructed as a pair of thick warm arms wrapped around him from behind. Merlin froze when he felt the scratch of Arthur’s stubble along his cheek. 

“Just this once, Merlin Emrys. Then we can be enemies and kill each other in battle if you like. But I want to feel you inside me.”

Merlin gritted his teeth. He threw his elbow back and jabbed Arthur’s chest. After hearing a grunt of pain, Merlin swirled around. His eyes shone gold.

Arthur's eyes widened. He glanced down at the fluid trickling down his leg. “Did you just prepare me with magic?”

“If you’ll truly leave me alone, then bend over and let’s get it over with.”

*

“Oh, Merlin, don’t stop,” Arthur gasped. “Can we just fuck prophesy?”

“I’m fucking you right now,” Merlin said. He looked down in amazement as his prick worked in and out of Arthur. 

For “getting it over with,” Merlin had been doing a poor job of it. They’d been going at it for longer than a couple of minutes. He couldn’t stop a new shiver of pleasure as Arthur’s legs started shaking. “You like this? Does any cock work for you?”

“No,” Arthur choked out. “I’ve never…you’re my first.”

“Oh,” Merlin said. He couldn’t help himself as he moved faster and pounded into Arthur, who made all these strange breathy noises that Merlin couldn’t _not_ find addictive. 

A part of himself—reason, he supposed—was horrified with how long he'd let this drag out. But once he had pushed through that first ring of muscle, had seen Arthur jolt at the sensation, completely helpless, Merlin had to make sure he won whatever game they were playing. 

He’d do it thoroughly. 

His cloak to his eternal dismay was still on Arthur, rolled up to the shoulder. He held it in place and wrinkled his nose as the fabric soaked up Arthur’s sweat. He startled when he realised he’d been rubbing his thumb along Arthur’s spine. 

He struggled to shake away his creeping fondness, Arthur’s scent of sweat and sword polish and rose water filling his head and muddling his thoughts. He adjusted his angle and slammed deeper inside. “Are you sure you’ll leave me alone after this?”

Arthur cried out a garbled word that did not sound like _yes_ , or any other affirmative. Stripes of come decorated the wall and Merlin’s cloak. 

After a few more thrusts, delighting in the tightness and heat, Merlin released into Arthur. He pulled out and watched as his sticky seed dribbled out. 

Arthur turned around, a bewildered smile on his face.

“My cloak?” Merlin held out a hand. Then the clotpole would be gone. 

“Sorry.” 

Before Merlin could ask for what, Arthur’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. 

Merlin’s lips twitched. The transformation magic must have taken its toll. He cleaned them both up with a flash of magic. After wrapping Arthur in his cloak, he scooped him up into his arms. He'd bring him to his chambers to make sure no one would hurt Arthur before he could. 

He’d get rid of the prince the moment he opened his eyes. 

Well, in all likelihood.

They were enemies, after all.


End file.
